


The Diary of Tom Riddle

by Vespairty



Series: Push and pull side cars [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Many - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespairty/pseuds/Vespairty
Summary: Someone told him once to keep a diary. So he did.





	The Diary of Tom Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone good news. There is a discord server for this fandom! http://discord.gg/tTJmer4
> 
> Also I now have opened my tumblr. Vespairty.tumblr.com
> 
> Also I can be found on Fanfiction.net and Deviant art under my same name. 
> 
> So this will be a hub of ficlets that branch out from Push and Pull. Some wonderful people wanted to know more about letters or about scenerios that just have not made it into the world of Push and Pull so here they are. For all of you.


End file.
